monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Pulse: Seeking a site for the covenant
As the initial exporations of the site did not yield sufficient information for the players to make a final decision, the follow-up explorations are being pulsed over. This page contains the players declarations of their activities during the pulsed exploration period, and the results of their activities. This discussion was previously on the Story: Magus Congressus discussion page. :- We will skip the secondary trips. The players will simply tell me: :::i) which characters will go, :::ii) how long they will explore the site, :::iii) the ways by which they will travel to and stay at the site, :::iv) methods of investigation, :::v) what they are looking for. :- I would like the above information for all trips. Characters may take multiple trips, and there is no in-game time limit on how long you spend exploring, as it will not take any longer in the real world. Where the trips fit in the calendar I want to get this clear now. I kicked Longinus off, to get this underway, but everyone is following in their own random fashion. What we need to do, is decide on several 'trips', then for each trip, a rough start date and i), ii), iii) etc above. It is obvious from the responses that the first 'trip' will be to the Long Mynd - ie right where we are. Then it seems the order is likely to be as I proscribed for Longinus' preference, simply because no-one else has said anything different. Note; according to http://www.hermetic.ch/cal_sw/ve/ve.php *Vernal equinox 1220-03-20 06:59 *Summer solstice 1220-06-21 14:19 *Autumnal equinox 1220-09-22 20:55 *Winter solstice 1220-12-21 04:30 So we have until late June (two months) to work in this 'season' without 'wasting' any seasonal time. ---- Current status of the trips Long Mynd *Present: Longinus, Mnemosyne, Ambrosius, Llewellyn, Geraldous, Bedo, Marcus ... ? *Dates: Estimated 24 April 1220 - 1 May 1220 *Travel: already here, inside by foot? *Methods of investigation: As detailed by individual characters. Discussion of each days events and findings each evening together with planning for next day. *What we are looking for: as detailed by individuals, and modified by findings and nightly discussions. Hockestow and Mynd reports to follow tonight after I have gotten 8 hours sleep. J image:levels.jpg This image should give you an idea of the lines I was thinking alone when first designing the regio levels. When an area drops into a regio, it leaves an decayed version of itself in place - if this occurred iteratively, a mountain could become a Mynd. :) Each layer does not contain the whole Mynd from top to valley floor, but only that above a certain arbitrary height. The Cottage * In reality, the cottage is a tumbled and ruined heap of stones. * In the lowest level of the regio, a cottage in excellent condition exists, or would, had it not suffered some sort of fire. * In the next level of the regio, there is no cottage. The Ringed Mound / White Temple * The building is circular, with steps encircling the base which lead up and under arches supported by elegant columns. The interior is bright and airy with a high domed roof decorated within with geometric patterns and stars created from blue-glazed bricks and golden coloured tiles set in the white surface which is possibly white-washed stone. The centre of the pagoda contains six thin trees with dark green waxen leaves which grow in a circular well in the middle of the floor. A simple hemp rope is strung between them, describing a hexagon about the patch of ground. The ground looks as though it has remained untouched during the construction of the building, and is at the same level as the ground without - so is thus around three feet below the raised floor of the temple. A circular band of brass has been inscribed with some unknown tongue, and encompasses the hole, ground, and trees. :: Our initial explorations indicated that there was a source of magic of some type, perhaps a regio boundry, at the very center of the ringed mound, in the pagaoda. Based on my reading hear, I understand the source of the glow to be the center of the hexagon. What do our more detailed investigations reveal of this mysterious source? --Tim 10:35, 25 September 2006 (UTC) The Steps down. * In reality, the corridor is filled with rubble, and the mound has sunk and collapsed. * In the first regio level, the entrance corridor is in good condition, has a working magical door, and steps that lead down. * In the second regio level, the corridor is a little simple. Many of the stones look to be the same, but have not been reworked. The door is non-magical, and there are no steps down at the end, but rather what is left of a burial chamber with a large, circular sarcophagus. During the investigations of the nature of the Mynd's regios, attempts to spot and navigate regio boundaries were largely successful for the passage to and from reality, intermittently successful for the passage to the next level, and extremely frustrating for the level after that. Like the faintest of stars, lurking ever out of the corner of your eye, or forever one step ahead like the base of a rainbow (the characters are not very skilled at spotting regio boundaries). The routes between reality and the first and second regio levels are mapped, and the terrain, though bizarre, is found to be consistent and apparently unchanging - which is a refreshing change for those who have visited faerie regios. Experiments with grogs show that, given a map, they can navigate the way on their own. The stairs down proceed at a very steep angle by dint of being quite narrow and quite tall. The eventually end at a mushroom shaped corridor. The corridor has a domed roof, and two shelves cut into the walls at chest height, resulting in the overall mushroom cross-section of the tunnel. Following this for a few metres, the tunnel suddenly breaks out into a cavern of sufficient size, that the magi's faint lights do not illuminate the sides. The shelves become walls which bound the path on each side. On the far side of the walls lies a flat expanse of water which rises up to just a few inches below the top, with the sunken path running betwixt them. At its end, a large circular garden of rocks, flowstone cascades, and various subterranean funghi and bacteria grows happily. The magi meet a water elemental in this garden, who appears to be one of many, who appears to scrutinise them carefully, before trying to communicate with the magi. It transpires that he bears the secret of the door. The magi determine that the water of the lake is magical, and that the lake is truly vast. Once their eyes acclimatise, they realise that their is a faint luminescence to the water and the funghi in the garden, and that there are things moving about in the darkness beyond the light they have conjured. Natives * There is a lot of evidence of sentient creatures having lived on the first two regio levels in the past due to the structures lying around. * The Water Elementals still reside in the underground lake. * The goats, which it transpires can breath random gouts of goatily-foul smelling fire, appear to communicate with one another in some primitive tongue, and seem adept at skipping between rocks to the extent of teleportation - thus managing to elude the magi to a large extent. Initial attempts at cornering a goat result in goaty smelling fiery belches being cast about by rapidly disappearing magi. The goats appear to be quite predjudiced against having any meaningful interaction with the magi, and disappear off to find fresh blooms of tasty, gas-inducing foliage to munch upon. The few cantrips successfully flung at them did not appear to affect them. * The heather attracts quite an array of insects, and a fair few birds who feast upon them. image:mound.jpg Hockestowe *Present: Longinus, Llewellyn, Geraldous, Bedo, (Ambrosius, Marcus, Mnemosyne - Longinus will press, hard, that it is necessary for Mnemosyne to be present as Quaesitorial witness as it is a potential Diedne site. He will also press hard that everyone should visit the two main sites at least)...? *Dates: Estimated 6 May 1220 - 14 May 1220 *Travel: by foot? *Methods of investigation: As detailed by individual characters. Discussion of each days events and findings each evening together with planning for next day. *What we are looking for: as detailed by individuals, and modified by findings and nightly discussions. I have misplaced my Hockestow site drawing, so will produce another one from the rough sketches I made soon - the following is an attempt to describe the site: The entire site is is circular, bounded by the ward. Within the main circle are two smaller circles which fit the circle in the same manner as the circles in a yin-yang symbol neatly fill the width. The two vaguely triangular sections that lie within the large circle, but outside the two smaller circles contain buildings scattered amidst the trees, and the style of the structures on each side is noticeably, but not drastically, different from the other. In the centre of the southern circle, the one first encountered on the first expedition, is the carved pillar with dancing figures. The majority of the circle is an open grassy space, but it is fringed by dense, tall trees which reach up to form a partial dome over it with a circle of sky visible in the middle. The outdoorsy grogs amongst you are able to determine that there are fresh hoof tracks around the pillar, and it seems fairly clear that Eirlys has returned to this site at some point since departing from the meeting on the Mynd. There is a horses' heart in the opening in the pillar belonging to the steed that Eirlys had taken, though it is now quite dry. I don't know to what extent the magi desire to interact with the pillar... The northern circle is similarly bordered by enormous, dense trees, but rather than possessing a clear area, it has sparse, great boughs placed about it, like tall pillars, to the effect that the area has a thick and complete canopy dome covering it. In the centre, there once stood a mighty, majestic oak tree, of incredible girth and stature that stood more like a great tower than an organic entity. This however, appears to have been blown into a oblivion by a great work of destructive magic, and in its place, the gleaming black obsidian block now rests. The entire site is ruined, and apart from the block, no structure has escaped the wrath of war or time, and suffered greatly by both. The site appears to have been picked clean by a combination of the fight's survivors, the forest denizens, and recently, by Eirlys, assuming she found anything. There are no signs of any great excavations, except along the northern edge of the ward, where someone seems to have gone to great lengths to try and tunnel out of the ward along a fifteen metre section, to no effect. The trench is sufficiently deep that the inner bank has collapsed at one end, partially filling it, and allowing the magi to scramble within easily to view countless claw marks covering the sides, though in places, the outer side of the trench has been worn into a smooth vaguely curved surface as something scrabbled repeatedly against the ward. Ambrosius, leaning on his knowledge of form and function, picks a few likely buildings, and the magi perform a thorough search - removing large volumes of earth, moss, and foliage in the process. During the search they establish that one of the buildings was clearly a hermetic laboratory, producing some small quantities of rego vis from a collapsed stone chest. In the next structure, they find the bones of a number of what appeared to be grogs, who were caught in bed when the ceiling collapsed upon them. Removing the roof, the magi recover insignificant amounts of coinage which the grogs present pocket happily, and a large amount of equipment which has seen the worst of rot, rust, and time. The magi begin exploring the rest of the forest, and spot a young lad watching them from afar. They give chase, and the lad stumbles into a snare-vine which begins to choke the life from him. Cutting him free, they find that he has been watching them for the fae, whom he lives with. A goblin intercedes at this point, and thanks them for sparing the boy from harm, and in return, offers his service for a year and a day to magus responsible. The magi quiz him about the site and the forest. He tells them about the court that dwell further to the west, away from the awful place they have just visited. When asked if he is scared of it, he counters that he has been there before, and it is merely common sense that keeps him away - the ward, he tells them, only affects demons and humans. The magi meet tentatively with the fae, who basically tell them that the place is theirs if they wish to claim it, but the rest of the forest is under fae dominion. Thereafter, the magi have the feeling they are being watched intently until the moment they leave the forest. Caer Caradoc *Present: Longinus, Llewellyn, ...? *Dates: Estimated 4 May 1220 - 5 May 1220 *Travel: by foot? *Methods of investigation: As detailed by individual characters. Discussion of each days events and findings each evening together with planning for next day. *What we are looking for: as detailed by individuals, and modified by findings and nightly discussions. : The Creature ::Studying the creature proves difficult. Getting too close results in a few close calls for the magi, and using intellego reveals imagery best left unseen. In the end, the magi kill the creature, and investigate things more safely. ::The body in the river, though far more decomposed, turns out to be the daughter of the Castellan - the creature's latest victim. The creature's clothes contain several large, heavy stones, and her wrists and ankles still bear rotten fragments of rope, which appear to indicate that this creature was created by the murder of a young women in the stream many years before. The lair contains the bones of a few more people. ::The creature's body contains four pawns of aquam vis. ::::The discovery of the remains of the Castellan's daughter is significant enough that (as a player) I suspect it should interupt our plans. It seems to me that Marcus and Mnemosyne would be best suited to transporting the body to the Castellan, and taking advantage of a potentially very beneficial political gain. Perhaps this could be done while the rest of the magi examine Caer Caradoc? --Tim 12:07, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm fine with this if the players are. --James 13:25, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Is the knowledge that it is the Castellans daughter available immediately, or is that knowledge accrued upon returning the body? If the first, Longinus will point out that while we do have time for a delay to our plans, and it is morally correct to return the body immediately, not to mention an excellent opportunity politically, most of the reasons for each of the mages to visit each site remain. He will suggest that at the very least, the remaining Magi wait at the Caer for Marcus and Mnemosyne to return to them so they do at least get a short opportunity to form an impression of the site. --Corbonjnl 13:45, 24 September 2006 (UTC) : The Site ::The ramparts protecting a large part of the summit are already quite formidable, and could clearly be completed and made more formidable if this was done in a subtle, and gradual way. ::The little stone shepherd's hut shows signs that it is in fact a watch post. There are some crude notes which appear to be concerned with movements upon Watling Street. The location offers not only a good view of Watling street, but also offers a very distant view of the old Portway, where it drops off the northern end of the Myd, and heads down into the foothills. :::Clarification, please: Is the hut function as a watchpost more recent than the Caer? What is the approximate aging of the notes? --Tim 12:14, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::The spring produces remarkable water of great clarity, and testing confirms that it contains trace amounts of vis which might be harvested over the course of the year. Drinking it seems to be marvellous for the constitution, and improves the health of those in the covenant. ::The location clearly rests upon Bedrock, which means that there is no shortage of quarriable stone, and the site has good, solid foundations. The woods on the side of the hill could also be harvested for materials. ::Permission to build certain kinds of mundane residence on the site may well be accepted by the local noble. ::Privacy. The site is in a location that few have cause to go near, though any structure taller than ten metres high will be readily visible from below. Quite loud noises will pass unnoticed, though bright flashes and gouts of black smoke might draw attention. ::The aura is as high it can be without deforming the mundane inhabitants of the covenant. Potter's Field *Present: Trip 1; Bedo + a grog? Trip 2; Longinus, Llewellyn, Marcus, Bedo , Mnemosyne ...? *Dates: Estimated Trip 1; 1 May 1220 Trip 2; 19 Sept 1220 *Travel: by foot? *Methods of investigation: As detailed by individual characters. Discussion of each days events and findings each evening together with planning for next day. *What we are looking for: as detailed by individuals, and modified by findings and nightly discussions. --Corbonjnl 07:57, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Given those present and their abilities, the magi clearly identify it as a ritual arrangement of stones aligned around the summer solstice (Summer solstice 1220-06-21 14:19 - thanks Tim), which has been used first as a pagan burial ground, and later by the church for 'beyond the pale' burials. Some of the mounds are not burials at all, but markers for the stone alignment. The magi believe they have distinguished the older earthworks from the later burials. Taking a journey to the top of the hill which marks the horizon for the alignments major axis, they find a simple arrangement of a large flat stone and a large stone needle, which has snapped with age. Is there anything else you specifically investigate? --James 09:13, 18 September 2006 (UTC) We definately want to be there on the solstice, and I think we should be there en masse. JBforMarcus 11:56, 19 September 2006 (UTC) In that case, there would be two additional trips. The first to establish the solar alignment, and the second, falling toward the end, if not the end, of the exploration period, when you return to see what happens. --James 14:11, 19 September 2006 (UTC) : I've been trying to send an email to the mailing list for the last two days, but it's not showing up, so I'll past my comments in here: : If all agree with Longinus' suggestions, I believe the exploration should go something like this (modified slightly from Corbon's bit): # All Magi investigate the Long Mynd, at least a full week. During this time, Bedo may take a day and investigate the astrological alignment of the fields' stones and determine when it would be best for all to return. # When appropriate, all Magi investigate Potter's field. # Spend a day or two investigating Caer Caradoc, but not much as we would do so on our way to... # ...a full week (at least) at the ruins in the Hockstow. : --Tim 16:28, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :: Seconded. --Corbonjnl 04:34, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::: Works for me JBforMarcus 13:09, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::: I vote, aye. --Perikles 18:17, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Hmm... I shall detail solstice at Potter's Field last. --James 18:48, 23 September 2006 (UTC) ---- Corbon :: I'll see if I can kick start this off... :: - Longinus will want to go to each site if possible, taking Llewellyn with him. In order of importance, Mynd, Hockestowe, Potters Field, Caradoc. :: - I think at least (or up to) a week on-site in and around Hockestowe and the Mynd. Maybe only a day or two for the other two sites. :: - Travel mostly by foot is his plan - if others have faster ways that is fine, but he will not suffer another casting spells on him for this (or almost any other) purpose. Staying at sites will mostly be camping style I guess, or up to others. If he, or others, feel unsafe some sponted Creo Terram should make temporary, relatively secure accommodation. :: - Methods of investigation are likely to be determined by / copied from others. They will include physical searching and probably Intellego magics (various types depending on occasion including but not limited to Vi, Te, Co, He, An) after watching/talking to some of the other mages. Longinus has had no teaching on Intellego at all beyond Arts having been opened and general Magic Theory (his at 3 is fairly low). After observing some of the others using Intellego magics and discussing with them he is likely to try all sorts of things in the excitement of discovery - but at very low levels of course. By staying on-site for several days and cooperating together he would also hope that a fair amount of discussion and speculation between the mages might not only start to deepen relationships but possibly bear fruit in different methods or angles of searching as well. :: - Looking for; Auras (type, strength, boundaries), Regios, inhabitants - both sentient and not, monsters (well not-monsters preferably), potential vis sources, random vis, artifacts, water sources (current and potential), food sources (current and potential), income sources (current and potential), buildings, intact or not, stories/legends about the areas, anything anyone else can think of. ::There, thats a start... --Corbonjnl 09:31, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::: Good stuff. 2xweek long investigations, 2xbriefer investigations +travel, let's call it a month? :::: A month at least. Just to clarify, Longinus expects these investigations to be group efforts in general, rather than the splits for cursory examination. Not necessarily 'every' magus, but certainly most, should go to the two most promising sites. --Corbonjnl 13:32, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Tim Ambrosius * First and foremost, Ambrosius needs a shield grog. He's going to be a little picky about it, looking for someone willing to learn the martial arts but at least somewhat skilled (or just enthusiastic about) theology or philosophy, or some type of higher thoughts. Education and income are not important as far as the grog goes. Since he's going to be spending any time outside of his forge with this guy (or gal) he wants to make sure they are willing to converse. As seen in the thread, he's approached Marcus for assistance with this search. : Diarmit by any chance??? duh, he's been with Marcus already! JTime for John Greensward or Howell to turn up? --Corbonjnl 08:03, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :: Diarmait would be perfect, but I was assuming that he was Marcus' shield grog, since Blalthmac clearly isn't :) --Tim 22:16, 4 September 2006 (UTC) * Ambrosius would like to spend his remaining time investigating the Long Mynd Regio and, should there be any time left over, the Hockstow Forest. Long Mynd Regio *Exploring here first, he wants to check out the following places, in this order, as long as any others that investigate with him agree: **First Level ***Down the stairs in the barrow, as thoroughly as reasonable, depending upon how expansive it may be ***The extents of the first level - how far around does it go. Are there any more structures or items of interest? **Second Level ***The cottage, on the second level (the one where we were unable to see it because of the hills) ***The pavilion with the regio boundary in the middle ***The Barrow **While exploring the site (and presuming a safe return to the mundane realm each time), Ambrosius would prefer to stay at the cottage. **While investigating, he will make use of the following spells: *** On each level, and in each distinct location, he will check aura type and strength with spontaneous magic. *** He will spont (w/ fatigue) the same vision enhancing spell that he did in "Under a Perfect Blue Sky: Setting Forth Upon the Mynd-cum-mountain" *** On each level, he will also Formulaically cast "Probe for Pure Silver" wherever it seems appropriate *** Finally, he will make it a habit to, whenever he is out exploring or in a potentially dangerous situation, casting "Doublet of Impenetrable Silk" on his Grog's armor. ** He's not looking for anything specific, but rather is seeking to know as much about this place as he can. As far as general information, it'd be nice to know who constructed the place, and why it is no longer inhabited (or is it?). Hockstow *Since he'd be coming here rather late in the pulse, if at all, I expect that others may very well have done some or all of this. If that's the case, then he'll simply assist any magus that has been investigating the area longer than him. *In the forest, there are some specific things he'd like to look at: **Is the obelisk around which Eirlys danced tied to the land (like on ley lines) or can it eventually be moved back to his lab for study? **Is the tower of obsidian enchanted in anyway? **Do any tools, books or relic remain of the previous occupants in any of the remaining structures? **Can he recover any seeds from the large, dead tree in the center? If not, grab a twig or the like from the tree - perhaps it can be revived with Magic. (His goal is to eventually plant it in the regio if it is reasonable. **Examine the broken ward for anything out of the ordinary (as far as "ordinary" goes!) * It's sort of hard to guess at what spells he'll use. **He definitely will want to try the same spell that he did in "Under a Perfect Blue Sky: Setting Forth Upon the Mynd-cum-mountain", searching for a regio or hint thereof. **He will want to check the type and strength of any aura, at multiple locations, within and without the warded area. **I'm not sure how this might be done, but he'd like to check for secret rooms, doors and storage spaces. Maybe InHe/InTe? *While investigating, he has no qualms against staying in the old covenant buildings. Warren *Warren will go into this pulse with the following goals **He will continue to cultivate a relationship with a carefully choosen wench of the Castellan's staff. **He will look for work in some type, suitable for his skills **He will stay in touch with Phaedrus through messages, the first of which I hope to have now posted. If his help is requested, he will attend to Phaedrus as soon as he is able...or, at the very least, as soon as it is beneficial... Samuel I do not have much inspiration now but anyway... Phaedrus Phaedrus will reply to any message from Warren promptly, or did Marcus say anything about contacting him? (One thing Phaedrus will ask about is folklore about the sites.) For the exploration, Phaedrus will start by looking at the Regio, since it is closest and thus won't waste too much time. (Besides he is curious.) He will also like to visit the two other locations. Peri Some random thoughts of the top of my head. Long Mynd Mnemosyne is most interested in invesigating more of the Long Mynd. I think Tim's layout for the plan there. She would like to particularly investigate alternative exits out of the regio and between the layers. Hockstow Forest While she acknowledges that Hockstow Forest is a definite area of interest, she has a bad feeling about it, based on the reports she heard. As such she would prefer not to visit that site at this time, and will attempt to avoid it if possible. If confronted, she may reveal her misgivings. However, as they are not terribly logical and based more on 'feeling' than logic, she is rather embaressed about this and would generally prefer to avoid the subject. Potter's Field While Mnemosyne does not believe this site to be of any use as a potential site for the Covenant, based on Marcus' report, she does think it is likely there is more to be learned about this site. She suspects that there could be a valuable Corpus vis source in the area. Also, given that it is a graveyard, it is possible that her expertise of Mentum may be of use here, as it also governs spirits and ghosts. Any ghosts around? If there are, investigate. Caer Caradoc Mnemosyne has dismissed this site as being basicly without major interest at this time. In her opinion further investigation can await an expedition which will have the dual purpose of rooting out the creature which attacked Bedo, harvesting it for vis, and making a more thorough survey of the area for any other sources of vis. Others Given the strong focus of Mnemosyne into Mentem magic, unless someone can see something she has missed, she will not be of great use in physically constructing the covenant - wherever its location. On the other hand, she probably can be of some help in recruiting willing workers, random coven-folk, arranging for supplies and other such mundane activities. No doubt Marcus would also be useful in such things, especially given his better social comfort around mundanes, gentle gift and general nature as a Jerbiton magus. However, with Mentum, Mnemosyne could be most useful in getting people motivated quickly, efficiently and inexpensively. Nick Not a lot to add Bedo Bedo is keen to see the Regio, but will make it clear he doesn't want the covenant to be formed within it. He will though do his best to help find out what's within it. He's also keen to see the forest, and will seem positive about forming the covenant that distance away from Stretton He's not keen on Caer Caradoc or the Potters Field, but will be willing to guide people up Caer Caradoc if needed (if only to avoid the creature there). : Nick, you said, "Bedo is keen to see the Regio, but will make it clear he doesn't want the covenant to be formed within it." Might I asked that you include this in the "Magus Congressus" thread, please? I feel this is an important enough point that it bears some IC discussion. --Tim 12:11, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :: For my part some of this sort of thing also needs to be discussed IC, although perhaps _after_ the deeper investigations, not before. Anyhow, IMO the Magus Congressus thread is hanging waiting for a Eirlys resolution, as both the substance and style of any post-conversation will IMO be altered by the shape of the Eirlys resolution. --Corbonjnl 12:28, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :::I've put a short comment from Bedo into the thread, but I tend to agree with you, it's a point for after the deeper investigations. --OldNick 12:42, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I would thing that depends on his reasons - if there is some general detriment to living and operating within a regio, I think it should be addressed sooner rather than later. Frankly, asside from the dangers of living within an aura, I can't think of a reason to not abide in a regio; if I am mistaken, I'd like to be corrected. Also, if there is a chance that Bedo know something of this regio specifically (a la Longinus and the Hockstow), then that should be addressed before any serious investigation should take place. Just my opinion.--Tim 13:32, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Bedo would want to visit Potters Field on both occasions, the first time to help work out when the second visit should occur. Jeff Jeff, Diarmait is Marcus' shield grog, right? --Tim 17:37, 20 September 2006 (UTC) I suppose that's more or less correct, yes ... JBforMarcus 18:15, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Marcus Marcus will try to keep his hand in back in "town" as much as he can; his 7 League spell will help with that. In general, he's not too useful at determing auras, regios and what have you, but he talks pretty good if we find anything that needs talking to ... Corbin's notes about what to look for pretty well cover Marcus' ideas as well. * In the Strettons, he will (using gossip liberally) keep an eye open for those who might be useful to augment our ranks -- potential covenfolk, grogs (especially a shield grog for Ambrosius), and so on. *'Potters Field' - Marcus wants to go back with whomever to determine the dates (which has been done) and then encourages everyone to be present on the Summer Solstice to learn what we can at that point. (Which has not been done, I don't think.) *'Long Mynd' - Marcus is interested in the regio, of course, but leery about the idea of setting up shop in there. He has no specific things he's looking for, but will help as much as he can. His reservations about the site have to do with the effect it will have on the people living there; he's a Jerbiton, he wants people and doesn't want to be too isolated. *'Hockstowe' - Much the same thoughts as the Long Mynd, although not quite so drastic since it's not a regio and not likely to be so detrimental to the covenfolk. He's concerned about the isolation, though. *'Caer Caradoc' - Marcus rather likes this site, and will help explore it as much as he can. It's closer to the real world, which is a good thing in his mind. General thoughts: *Marcus doesn't like the idea of putting the whole covenant in a regio for two reasons: * negative effect on mundanes * too isolated *Marcus isn't too excited about Hockstowe either, mostly because of potential problems with the fae. The Eirlys situation has exacerbated this feeling. *However, he's not dead set against either site, but will aggresively campaign for some kind of satellite facility close to the real world and civilization -- something near the Potters Field, up on Caer Caradoc, or even just in the town (the cottage, for instance), would do. He might or might not build his laboratory there, but will almost certainly begin building a (magical) transportation network, especially if the main Covenant site is distant. Alicia Alicia will, generally, accompany Ambrosius or remain with Llywellan. Blathmac Blathmac will go wherever he's needed, of course, although going with someone who speaks Irish Gaelic would be a good idea. Alternatively, he might simply remain centrally located, perhaps at the cottage, and tend to the animals. After all, that's what he's good at.